


Rewrite the Stars

by images_words



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Borderline Smut, Depression, Dubious Consent, Fire, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lettie is the Mom Friend, M/M, Near Death Experiences, No Smut But it's Pretty Heavily Implied that Phillip is a Bottom, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Phillip Needs a Hug, Racism, Racist Language, because he is, fucking fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: To Phineas, the risk of getting caught isn't a risk at all. He's has never cared what the world thought of him, and he's not about to start now.Phillip isn't ready to lose everything. Not now. He's lost so much already... he just wants to hang onto what's left.But, one way or another, the world will find out.





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look who's finally writing something that isn't Criminal Minds!

_Phillip's POV_

It started the night we met, at the bar. After he convinced me to join the circus... well, let's just say things got a bit heated.  
I'd never been with a man before him. I'd never been with anyone, in fact. But from the moment I laid eyes on him, I felt it.  
I wasn't sure at the time what _it_ was. But now I know. The feeling... it was love.  
A love that still burns within me every time I look at him.  
What happened that night changed my life forever.  
He took control, for which I was grateful. I still remember how that night felt, like nothing I had ever felt before and nothing I would ever feel again. Of course we still make love, but it's never quite as passionate or as sensual as that first night together.  
I was incredibly intoxicated, yet I remember every detail. Everything important, at least. I don't remember how we ended up at his house, though I think it may have had something to do with the bartender's failure to cut us off when he probably should have. But I remember the way he kissed me, deeply and passionately. I remember the way he touched me in all the right places, making me feel things I didn't know I _could_ feel. I remember that he somehow coaxed me into taking off my shirt, and that he ignored my scars, seeming not to care where they might have come from. I remember the pure ecstasy I felt when we made love. He was gentle, passionate, loving. He guided me, teaching me the ropes, teaching me about his body and about my own. Helping me figure out what felt good. I remember every second of that experience.

_Phineas' POV_

I knew I loved him the moment I laid eyes on him.  
Charity had left me not long after my company went bankrupt. She didn't want to... but the stress on her and the girls was too much. It affected me less than I thought it would... because, until that moment, I didn't realize that I had fallen out of love with her. I still loved her, of course. I could never stop loving her. But I wasn't _in_ love with her.  
But him... that was a different story.  
I'd never been with a man before him. But I was experienced with women, and I knew it couldn't be that different. So I took control that night, realizing that he couldn't. He was a virgin. I hadn't expected that; I'd always assumed he was good with the ladies.  
I soon realized that he was younger than I'd thought at first. His inexperience in the intimacy department clued me into this, as well as his inability to hold his liquor; I wasn't going to let him try to go home on his own, not in his condition. So I took him to my house. It was never my intention to do the things we did.  
I remember it clearly. It all started when I saw him sitting up in bed, eyes fixated on my lips in a way that I could just tell meant he wanted to kiss me. So I leaned in and kissed him instead. Things just heated up from there. A lot.  
It was odd to me, at first, that he was so reluctant to take off his shirt. He clearly wanted this as much as I did, and he offered no resistance when I undid his belt. But I soon discovered the reason for his hesitation. Scars, lots of them. They seemed to be the result of two things, both of which I could understand his desire to hide. I thought it best not to bring it up to him. So I chose to ignore them.  
I remember everything that happened at night. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before, or ever would again. Despite his inexperience, he was amazing. I guided him, watching, delighted, as he discovered things he hadn't known about his own body. I tried my best to be gentle with him. I didn't want to hurt him.  
I remember the beautiful expressions on his face, the lovely noises he made. He's still quite noisy in bed, actually. It was more about making him feel good than it was about pleasuring myself. I just wanted his first time to be truly amazing. 

_Phillip's POV_

There's so much more to the story. So... maybe we should tell it from the beginning. We'll start with the morning after.


End file.
